


conversations at dawn

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Leia Organa, Pregnancy, Singing, Sunrises, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Leia’s pregnancy woes wake her up in the middle of the night. Han goes to comfort her and of course be typical cheerleader he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friskynotebook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskynotebook/gifts).



> Takes place in the Ever Continuing Legendary Heroine Verse. Taylor I was so happy to get you! I really enjoyed writing this fic for you and I hope you enjoy it too. You are an awesome friend!

It was easier for Han to tell when Leia was out of bed since deciding to briefly settle in her childhood home on Tatooine until Ben was born. Her bed was much smaller than the one they had on the Falcon so they were often cuddled close at night. He would awake only a few moments after she got up for whatever reason because he felt the weight of Leia’s tiny body that pushed up against her side.

Han sat up slowly and saw Leia’s shadowy form making it’s way out the bedroom door. The smuggler quickly stood on his feet, put on a pair of sandals and one of his shirts before following her. Logic told him to come back into bed, that she was probably having a typical pregnancy sickness. But knowing the stress she had on top of the changes to her body…left him extra concerned.

“Leia,” he whispered quietly, as to not wake his wife’s aunt. He walked into the living quarters. Immediately he noticed the front door was opened. He made his way outside of the house to front yard.

It was dawn. Nights were usually cold in the desert until either sunrise or sunset. There was a warm breeze rushing through his sandy brown hair and he didn’t shiver in just shorts and white shirt. It didn’t take long until he spotted Leia. She was sitting cross legged in the sand. Her head looking up at the sky, possibly waiting for the dual suns of Tatooine reach the horizon. Han sighed and made his way over to her.

“Have another nightmare?” Han asked.

He could see her shoulders tense and release as she took a deep breath.

“Go back to bed Han, I’m fine…I’m just,” she paused to turn her head away, “I need to be alone.”

“Too late, Princess,” Han proclaimed as he took a spot in the sand next to her. His long arm wrapped around her side, “I am already out here. Awake…do you want to talk about it?” Leia shook her head. “Can I at least try to make you smile….distract you from whatever is running through your mind, my sweet Leia.”

Leia sighed quickly realizing no matter what she said, he wasn’t going away. She rested her head on his strong shoulder. The former smuggler smiled and pulled his wife closer. His arm snaked his hand around the front and started rubbing her swollen stomach.

“Stop that, Hotshot,” Leia chided him as she took his free hand into her own, “He’s going to start kicking again, Ben has your tendency not to sit still.” Too late, Han felt a slight flutter beneath his palm. “Told you…he seems to love you more than he likes me.”

Han sighed. He figured out the reason she was out here. She had lots of worries about being a mother. Half because her father was one of the most power and evil men in the galaxy and that their son may take up some of his evil traits. Other half she may be a horrible mother and fail her son just as her father failed her.

“You’re exaggerating, Min Larel,” Han cooed as he rested his chin on the crown of her head, “I think he is going to love you more.” Leia tensed beneath him. “Hey, hey, you are going to be a great mother I promise you. Okay.”

She relaxed beneath him. Her head nuzzled deeper into Han’s neck. He closed his eyes and smiled as the feel of his wife’s warm breath against his neck caressed his skin.

“How often are you going to reassure me of that?” Leia asked.

“Until it sinks in,” Han answered. “Come on, Leia, everyone falls in love with you the moment they set eyes on you. I certainly did. The moment his eyes open for the first time and he sees the most incredible woman in the galaxy he will be like ‘damn, my mother is amazing.’”

He could feel Leia’s lips turn up into a smile upon the skin of his neck. She placed a small kiss dangerously close to his throat causing Han to moan gently in delight. His free hand clasped into hers and squeezed gently.

“I don’t think Ben will be able to speak eloquent sentences until he turns three,” Leia chuckled brushing her thumb on the top of his palm.

“No, but it made you smile and that’s all I wanted,” Han whispered kissing the crown of her head. Leia sighed happily and turned her head to look at the dual suns rising upon the horizon of Tatooine. “Ah it’s beautiful out here.”

Leia lifted her head from Han’s shoulder and adjusted it so she could see the sunrise. Her other hand rested upon his thigh and moved in a gentle and light circles just as he always liked. Han wasn’t surprised. She was probably out here to watch the suns rise in the first place.

“Yes. I used to come out here when I couldn’t sleep and just watch as the suns came over the horizon to greet the day,” Leia explained, “I used to love how the sky changed from orange to brilliant blue. How the stars would fade and turn into clouds. I could see it a thousand times and it would still be the most peaceful thing I have ever seen.” Han nodded his head in agreement. “Though it’s a bit hard to concentrate with our little scoundrel kicking as if he was playing a ball game.”

Han moved his hand down to where Ben’s little feet were kicking against the wall of Leia’s stomach. Before the former smuggler felt a familiar flutter or two. Now he felt massive vibrations underneath the palm of his hand.

“Do you want me to tell him a story,” Han asked.

“No, no,” Leia responded shaking her head, “that usually makes him worse. Why don’t you sing to me. He always calms down when he hears your singing voice.”

It was hard for Han to sing like he used to because the damn carbonite affected his lungs. But when he sang to her, his breathing seemed to hold out….just for her. He took a deep breath and looked down to where she was lying gently on his shoulder and began to softly sing:

_Oh sweet lady of the stars_   
_She has my heart_   
_A celestial galaxy in her eyes_   
_She is never far from my thoughts_

As Han sang each line he started rubbing Leia’s belly to the same tempo of his singing. Slow and almost gentle like a lullaby. Leia nuzzled her head deeper into his shoulder. The gaps between Ben’s kicking became longer, until finally they settled. The little human they created together had drifted off to sleep in the safety of his mother’s womb.

_A universe to behold_   
_A tragedy when we are apart._   
_Oh Sweet Lady of the stars_   
_She has my heart._

The suns had come over the horizon by the time he finished his singing. The perils of nightfall were beginning to die away and a new day was starting. Leia sighed happily and lifted her head to face her husband. Her fingers started stroking his cheek gently.

“You feeling better, my love?” Han asked.

Leia leaned forward and kissed him for one gentle and quick moment before pulling back to stare longingly into his eyes.

“Yes I am,” Leia whispered happily, “I have you.”

Han only responded by moving in to kiss her again. Oh, was he glad to have her, too.


End file.
